To Be Me
by Confused-Ninja-Elf
Summary: Aubrey decides to tell Chloe she loves her, she didn't count on her father dropping by.
1. To Be Me

" Chloe I need to tell you something"  
" sure Bree what's up?"  
"It's kind of important, could you look at me?" Chloe put her laptop on the coffee table in front of her and turned to look at her best friend as she sat beside her.  
" Aubrey what's wrong, are you ok ". Chloe's voice was full of worry.  
" no no! Don't worry it's something that I'm praying you will think is good I Need you to let me just get it all out,ok." As Chloe nodded with a worried look still on her face Aubrey began.

"Chloe, I came to barden and I wasn't in a good place, on my first day I was upset and angry because all my father said to be before I left was try not to be more of a disappointment. Then I moved here all by myself, I was lonely because I left a week early and I didn't know why I was even bothering with anything. I wasn't happy. Then Suddenly one day the door flew open and this girl comes rushing in with the biggest smile on her face, drops her bag and brings me Into a hug telling me we were going to be best friends. Chloe I'm so glad you were right, little by little you would brighten up my dark mind. And one day I remember it was the middle of freshmen year and I was upset because my father called to yell at me for getting an A- on an assignment. I walked into the living room and you were acting like a dork dancing around the room and when you saw me you made a goofy face and grabbed me and spun me around, I looked into your eyes Chloe and that was the moment I knew I was in love with you and that one day I wanted to marry you and watch you dance around our own living room with our kids and do everything I could to make sure you were always happy. I'm so in love with you Chloe."

At this point both girls had tears streaming down there faces. After a long silence Aubrey started to panic.

I-if you don't feel the same I understand just please don't hate me. I can m…"

Aubrey's near panic attack was cut off by a soft pair if lips. When Chloe pulled away she let out a sob of joy.

" I love you to you sap, so so so so sooo much, thank God you feel the same way. I was always to scared to tell you because I didn't want to lose you. In my eyes you are the most perfect person in the world and I love you so much."

Big girls had huge smiles on their faces and happy tears streaming down their faces.

" I'm scared that this is a dream and when I wake up it will be back to a day where I don't know if you love me and ill tell you and you will hate me for it" Aubrey suddenly whispered.

"I promise you this is real Aubrey I love you, let me prove to you that you're not dreaming."

It was like the rest of the world went into dead silence as Chloe lead Aubrey over to her room and slowly laid her down before hovering above her, staring deep into her eyes showing so much love within them. There kisses started out slow, curious but certain at the same time. Slowly they became more heated and Aubrey couldn't believe she was finally feeling Chloe's hot mouth on hers. Chloe moved her hand down and underneath Aubrey's shirt, feeling her dancers stomach. Aubrey shook at the touch and how intimate the situation was. Chloe gripped the bottom of her shirt and asked for permission with her eyes. Nodding her head Aubrey lifted her arms above her head so that Chloe could remove the item. Once it was on the floor Chloe went to remove her own but was stopped.

"Can I?" Aubrey whispered.  
When Chloe nodded Aubrey sat up with Chloe still straddling her and gently pulled off the item. She had seen Chloe in only a bra before, they had lived together for four years, but now if felt different. She took a moment to just look at Chloe's body, moving her hands down her sides.

Gently pushing Aubrey back down Chloe started at her lower stomach then made a trail of kisses all the way up to her neck where she stopped and worked a little magic that had Aubrey yearning for more. Kissing her on the lips and then going back down Chloe kissed right above the blondes bra and then brought her hands up to undo the clip.

"Wait!" Chloe immediately sat up and pulled her hands away.  
" I'm sorry Bre, is this going to fast?"  
"No! It's not at at all. I -I just, I've never…"  
" Wait, Aubrey are you, are you a Virgin?" Aubrey's face turned even redder than it already was.  
"We'll I- I don't know if I mentioned that after I fell in love with you, I freaked out and when I went home that summer I … I slept with some guy from my family's country club and it was horrible and it hurt and I hated every minute of it and I really wish it never happened, im sorry". Aubrey now had fresh tears in her eyes " I have no idea what I'm doing Chloe and I don't want to disappoint you, I lv never even had an orgasam before, how can I do anything for you, you have so much more experience than me. "

"Bree I am so sorry that you had to go through all that, I wish I had known and I could tell you that there is nothing wrong with you or the way you feel." The two girls just hugged for a little bit.  
" wait you've never had a…. Like ever?! Why didn't you just sack one off yourself?!"  
" Do you have to be so crude Chloe!" Aubrey's face was now darker than Chloe's hair. " I've um, we'll iv tried, I just couldn't"

"That would explain why you're always so stressed" Chloe took Aubrey's face in her hands. "We'll take this slow Aubrey, I love you and I want everything we do to be perfect for you"

"Thank you" Aubrey still sounded a little embarrassed " that doesn't mean we have to stop now does it?!"  
Chloe just laughed and went back to kissing the blond.  
Soon both girls bras were gone and their breasts pressed against each other as there lips meet over and over again.


	2. The Visit

Aubrey was laying in her bed with a naked Chloe snuggled into her side fast asleep. Last night they had made love and was even more amazing than Aubrey could have ever imagined it to be. She was trying to figure out what the next steps were going to be when Chloe spoke.

"Stop thinking so hard and go back to sleep". The red head mumbled without even opening her eyes.

Aubrey chuckled and snuggled back down into the bed, Chloe was right they had all day to figure things out.

The girls couldn't have been asleep longer than an hour when suddenly the door burst open.

"We are not sending you to school to sleep all day, no wonder your grades are suffering, I..."

Both girls shot up trying to keep themselves covered and watched as Mr Posen's face went from angry to shocked and then furious.

"Aubrey Elizabeth Posen!" Giving her a come here now look he turned and stood in the living room waiting as the bellas rushed to get dressed.

The mans booming voice was

angrier than Aubrey had ever heard. "We will be moving your stuff out of this apartment tonight and you will be transferring to A school close

to home where I can keep an eye on you and you will never even think of this disgusting behavior ever again. You are a disgrace to the Posen name. I will be waiting outside

say goodbye to your experiment you won't be seeing her again." Without another word he turned around and went towards the door when Aubrey spoke, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"No"

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm not going anywhere, I love Chloe and I don't care what you say. she is the only person in this world who makes me happy. I don't care about your approval because she is all I need!"

In most family's this would be the moment where a huge fight would start, but the Posen's weren't like most families.

"Aubrey Elizabeth Posen, if you do not step away from that flozzie right now and follow me I will disown you. Do you understand that.?"

Aubrey stood her ground, and held her head high.

"Just be happy for me, for once in your life be happy!"

"No wonder your mother left you, she must have known you would end up to be nothing. "

"Goodbye dad."

"I'm not your dad" with those words mr Posen walked out of the room and out of his daughters life with the intention of never seeing her again.

As soon as the door clicked shut Aubrey launched away from chloe towards the bathroom throwing up the contents of her stomach.

"Oh God Aubrey, I'm so sorry I..."

"It's fine Chloe he made his choice and I made mine. I will always choose you."


End file.
